


Five Times Steve Rogers Charmed People and the One Time He Charmed The Hulk

by fadedlullabyes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, five plus thing, steve doesn't how awesome is he is, steve is unknowingly charming people, stevie is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a kink meme filled prompt. Steve is unaware of just how humble he is and how he changes and helps those around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Steve Rogers Charmed People and the One Time He Charmed The Hulk

**Author's Note:**

> Link to prompt. 
> 
> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=39598825t39598825

~DUM-E~

It was rare that Steve was in Tony’s lab; in fact the last time he’d been down here was to drag Tony top side for a meeting with Fury. That had been months ago and now it was Clint’s responsibility because apparently Barton had a knack for making Tony listen. Steve wasn’t sure what it was about Clint that made Tony listen, but he was grateful for it.

 

He’d even told Clint he was happy that Tony was able to find someone after the whole mess with Killigan. While Pepper loved Tony and more than likely always would, having Extremis in her was too much of a strain. She still ran Stark Industries and her friendship with Tony was just as strong as ever.

 

Steve was sitting uncomfortably on a bench while Tony was making adjustments to his new uniform. S.H.I.E.L.D. had provided him with a new one but Tony had been adamant to look it over; stating that no team mate of his was going out in an outdated monstrosity. He was making upgrades to the suit S.H.I.E.L.D. had given Steve because Tony muttered something about how the suit needed a touch of Stark and Steve hadn’t been able to keep it away.

 

There was nothing better to do so Steve had brought his sketchpad and began to draw. At first it was nothing more than the Avengers in various battle poses, their bodies small against the New York skyline. He used his fingers to shade the dust in the air around the outlined forms and in the sky. Steve wanted to draw scenes from his old life, but he couldn’t. It hurt too much to think about everyone he had left behind by crashing the plane into the Arctic.

 

He shifted his thoughts because he really didn’t want to bring Tony down with thoughts of his past. Steve didn’t like to speak about his problems with his friends because he knew the mood would drop and he’d just depress everyone. So whenever there was conversation about what he’d done in the ‘40s, Steve would speak of the good times with a smile that wasn’t really forced. But he would stop whenever someone tried to bring up the battles he’d seen.

 

The whir of a machine brought Steve from his thoughts and he smiled at the robot that was at his elbow. DUM-E was holding a wet wipe for Steve to clean his fingers off with. Steve set his sketchpad to the side and shook his head at the mess the robot was in. Steve took it and began to clean DUM-E off gently.

 

He laughed softly when DUM-E began to communicate that he didn’t want to be cleaned. It was endearing to Steve and he only continued to clean the dirt and dust that had accumulated on him. He made sure to even dip into the nooks and crannies where a lot of the dirt had settled in.

 

“You’re a right little mess aren’t you?” Steve said gently in a fond tone.

 

He’d always found Tony’s robots a riot and liked interacting with them. Steve wasn’t down in the labs much though and so his interaction were limited. But he loved these small moments because he could see the care Tony put into them and how each robot had it’s own personality that Tony would never change no matter how many times he threatened them.

 

“See, you’re all clean now. If you need help getting cleaned again, you can come get me, DUM-E. I don’t mind.” Steve petted DUM-E, enjoying the cool metal on his hand as DUM-E whirred beside him in happiness, knowingly making a friend.

 

“Wow, Spangles, I didn’t know DUM-E blushed that shade.” Tony said from where he was leaning against the doorway. Steve only smiled in response.

 

~Thor~

 

Breakfast was normally an Avenger affair, it was the only time everyone could be in the kitchen and have an actual meal today. But today Steve was sitting at the table by himself with a freshly made pop tart. Thor had his own stash that was hidden away from the others not because he was greedy but because he went through the normal stock in record time.

 

Normally Steve didn’t eat pop tarts but everyone was busy today and so making a big breakfast like he normally did was out of the question. Steve knew he would have to eat more because of his metabolism, but since there wasn’t any company he wouldn’t eat like he should.

 

He knew Tony and Clint slipped him food when they could and Steve wouldn’t say a word about it. He was aware it made them feel better and so he just smiled when food ‘magically’ appeared on his plate. Seve would make up for his lack of food at lunch and eat a big one. There was a burger joint down the street he liked to frequent every week. Steve tried to limit how many times he ate out because of how unhealthy it was.

 

And he was sure Tony would tease him about eating the pop tart since it was practically unhealthy. Steve liked to keep to fresh fruits, vegetables, and meats. Tony learned the hard way that when the grocery order was placed it had to be at least ninety percent fresh and organic.

 

Steve heard Thor’s heavy footsteps and he greeted the other when he entered the kitchen. Thor grumbled a hello back, not quite awake for the day just yet. He normally wasn’t until he had some of sustenance; coffee was forbidden because Steve couldn’t deal with that shit on his own.

 

“The normal stock of pop tarts is out,” Steve said softly before Thor could check the cabinets.

 

“And my own is diminished.” Thor said without turning around.

 

Steve could tell by the slump of Thor’s shoulders that he was disappointed. Steve felt bad for having the last pop tart when Thor enjoyed them immensely. He couldn’t eat the thing and so standing up, Steve grabbed and tapped the other Avenger on the shoulder gently.

 

“Here, Thor. I shouldn’t really have this since it’s not really my thing. I mean, you enjoy more than I do.” Steve said with a smile while holding the plate out to his team mate.

 

Thor’s face went from shock to one of gratitude as he took the plate from Steve. It was great to Steve that he could at least do this for Thor since they normally hang out together. He figured since they were the only ones at the tower they could at least bond a little.

 

“Are you sure? I would hate to take your meal.” Thor said once he had the plate in his hand. He was still uncertain of the pop tart.

 

“Of course, Thor. There are plenty of other things I could eat.” Steve’s smile was still in place as he went to the fridge and opened it. There was some left over fruit from yesterday and he was sure he could make some of salad with it.

 

“There must be some way I can repay you, Steven.” Thor sat down at the table and watched Steve as he ate, waiting on an answer.

 

“Thor, you don’t need to repay me. Honest.” Steve answered as he started to make up his fruit salad on the countertop. He didn’t really want anything from Thor because honestly, Steve did something that was normal in his eyes and he was sure Thor would have done the same.

 

“But I have to insist. You wanted the pop tart yet you gave it up to me.” Thor’s tone was confused and it had Steve laughing silently.

 

“You’re my friend, Thor. You don’t have to repay me for something so simple. But if you want, you can tell me about Asgard over breakfast. I want to know about your home.” Steve slid into a chair at the table and began to eat as Thor began to regale him with tales about his homeland, not knowing he had solidified their friendship by relinquishing his pop tart to Thor.

 

~J.A.R.V.I.S.~

 

Steve was standing at the stove stirring the soup in his pot. He knew Tony was battling a particularly bad cold and Clint was off on a mission. Steve had taken it upon himself to take care of Tony because he was his best friend and it was just natural to Steve. He was humming a current song, something he couldn’t remember the title of.

 

Clint had been listening to it nonstop until the song was just stuck in Steve’s head. Of course he didn’t really mind because the song was something Steve enjoyed unlike some of the other’s he’d heard in this era. The soup was just about done and Steve looked up to ceiling like he always did when he spoke to J.A.R.V.I.S. since he felt weird just staring ahead like Tony did sometimes.

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S., how’s Tony doing? Has he tried to sneak off to the lab again?” Steve asked with a smile.

“Sir is where you left him, Captain Rogers. Might I suggest that you use the non-saltine crackers for his soup? The salt is a little much for him.” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied when Steve turned the stove off.

 

“Oh right! Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S. for reminding me. It’s been awhile since Tony’s been sick hasn’t it?” Steve said softly, making small talk with J.A.R.V.I.S. like he always did.

 

“It’s been two years, Captain Rogers. You might want to give sir the option of either water or juice to drink. He’s been trying to access the liquor cabinets since you left the room.”

 

Steve could have sworn he heard fondness in the A.I.’s voice whenever he spoke of Tony. Steve knew J.A.R.V.I.S. was advanced even for 2013 and Tony only improved him with upgrades and ideas. There were times where found the help from J.A.R.V.I.S. very useful and always thanked him.

 

“Good idea. Do you think he’ll need more medicine? What about a fever reducer?” Steve asked as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet they kept in the kitchen because sometimes they couldn’t make it to the bathroom when they came back from a mission.

 

“The fever reducer might be needed, Captain Rogers. Sir is running a slight fever but nothing too serious.”

 

“Right. What’s Clint’s ETA from his mission? I know you can hack S.H.I.E.L.D. to find out. I think Tony would like to hear he’s coming home soon.” Steve bit his lip as he set up a tray for Tony. He was a poor substitute for a lover when it came to this sort of thing. The mission Clint was on was apparently an important one and he needed to go deep undercover.

 

“Agent Barton will not be home for another two days and that’s only if this mission continues to go smoothly. You are doing a fine job so far.”

 

“That’s swell of you to say, J.A.R.V.I.S. but I still wish Clint was here. Does Tony need anything else before I leave the kitchen?” Steve asked as he surveyed everything he had on the tray. The motrin was sitting by the juice he had poured into a glass.

 

“Not that I can think of at the moment. Sir is pretty well settled in despite his protests. I believe your company will help his restlessness.” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied and Steve thought he heard some respect in the A.I.’s tone.

 

“I’d like to sit with Tony. We haven’t had time to just sit down and shoot the breeze. And lately we’ve been on the field too much. It’ll nice to just sit down and talk to someone and not have to shout orders for once.” Steve picked up the tray and began to carry it to Tony’s room. J.A.R.V.I.S. opened all the necessary doors so Steve wouldn’t have to try to balance the tray in his hands. It was a show of trust and respect that Steve didn’t even catch onto.

  
  


~Natasha~

 

Normally this wasn’t a night where Steve would be up late, but he couldn’t sleep and he was so restless that he had given up on the sketch he’d been working on. The day hadn’t been so bad training the new recruits for S.H.I.E.L.D. since there was downtime and Steve absolutely hated down time. He felt useless and needed something to keep him distracted from doing nothing.

 

Fury had come up with the idea when Steve had went to him about working for S.H.I.E.L.D. part time. The arrangement suited both parties just fine and Steve couldn’t really complain about it. He had something to do when he wasn’t saving the world with his team mates. It was also nice to get away from tower when Tony and Clint had one of their prank wars going on. Bruce locked himself in his lab when they happened while Thor and Natasha gracefully tried to stay out of their way.

 

The movie on the screen wasn’t really interesting to Steve and he was about to ask J.A.R.V.I.S. to switch it to something else when he barely heard Natasha’s footsteps. Steve knew how everyone sounded intimately because of his advanced hearing and there were times he couldn’t hear Natasha. The fact he could hear her now meant something was wrong because she hardly disturbed him if he was up late.

 

Steve kept the lights on low and navigated his way to the kitchen where Natasha was perched on a chair while she disarmed herself. Not saying a word, Steve moved forward. He kept the lights down since he knew they would disturb her. Steve went to the designated medicine cabinet and grabbed multiple supplies since he hadn’t seen what Natasha was like yet.

 

When he turned around she had already disarmed herself; weapons laid out neatly on the table. Natasha’s expression was weary and disturbing on her dirtied and bloodied face. Steve grabbed a bowl from a cabinet and filled it with warm water. A towel was lying innocently on the counter and Steve nabbed it as well; knowing it was clean because he’d place it there earlier.

 

Carefully Steve placed everything on the table gently beside Natasha. He didn’t make any noise and set to take care of her. He washed her face, making sure his movements were slow and deliberate. The last thing Steve wanted to do was startle her before he could look her over. She never went to S.H.I.E.L.D. since she preferred to see Bruce. If Steve didn’t have to though, he wouldn’t wake Bruce.

 

He’d seen his share of injuries on the battlefield and he knew more than basic first aid. So whenever they were home and someone came back from a mission, Steve would look them over first. When Natasha’s face was clean, Steve studied it to make sure that nothing else needed to be done.

 

Satisfied, he moved down her body until every wound was cleaned. The silence was comfortable between them and Steve found that he didn’t mind it. There were times words weren’t really needed and this was one of them. Natasha didn’t need any noise right now and all Steve could think of was small talk.

 

Natasha had relaxed as Steve took care of her. She realized that Steve wasn’t a threat and that he was a friend instead of an enemy. Steve could read body language and the fact he could read Natasha’s was almost frightening to him. He didn’t let her see that though, it was the last thing Natasha needed right now. She needed someone who wouldn’t treat her like glass and Steve could give her that for now as he cleaned her up in the low light spilling from the other room.

 

~Dr. Doom~

 

The dust had finally settled after the battle; falling to the ground and covering it instead of blanketing the air. Steve was used to this as was the rest of the Avengers since they always inflicted some sort of damage to the city.

 

Steve was sure one day Fury would have their asses because of the media coverage. S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t want the public to know about the Avengers or that there more people out there like Tony Stark who were saving the world. Sure, Steve found it ridiculous but he was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and what he said went.

 

Today’s attack had been made by Doom Bots, which Steve found redundant since it was the fifth time this month Doom had made a move to attack. He wasn’t sure what the reason was this time and Steve was sure that it might have been another temper tantrum. He didn’t pretend to know the relationship between Reed Richards and Doom.

 

Tony had been kind enough to explain the delicate relationship between the two doctors and Steve found it sort of petty but didn’t express his opinion. He wasn’t one to speak about others behind their back, especially if he didn’t know the people. This was one of those things where Steve out stayed out of it unless Doom was attacking New York and the Avengers were called in to assist Reed and his team.

 

And Steve didn’t really mind fighting Doom Bots since it meant he wasn’t sitting at the Tower being idle. The recruits he’d been training had been sent on mock missions and Steve hadn’t received a new class to teach so he’d pretty much been twiddling his thumbs.

 

As he passed by a building, Steve could hear someone grunting. Instinctively he moved because it meant a person was trapped in the rubble that was littering the ground and he couldn’t allow them to stay there. He moved fast and soon found where he’d heard the person. They weren’t asking for help which was odd in itself but when he found the man was Dr. Doom, Steve didn’t hesitate to lift the slab of the building that was holding him down.

 

Neither man said a word as Steve helped Doom stand on his feet. There wasn’t really any need for them since it must have been some unspoken rule that a hero wasn’t to help a villain. Clint had these little rules he’d come up with once the Avengers had become a thing and most of the time Steve found them silly.

 

Of course he would help anyone in need; even if they were a villain and responsible for New York always being a mess. It was just his nature because a life was a life and it was precious no matter the path the person decided to walk down.

 

“Are you able to walk?” Steve asked Doom as he supported his heavy frame. Some people might have been disturbed that they were helping an enemy out, but not Steve. He was only doing what was right in his head since Doom had been in trouble.

 

“I do not need help from the likes of you.” Doom replied but really made no move to break Steve’s hold. It spoke to Steve in volumes just how bad the man had been hurt by the crumbled building.

 

Slowly they made their way out of the debris and out on the street where S.H.I.E.L.D. medical was waiting on them. Clint looked as though he were ready to crack a joke but the small shake of Steve’s head prevented it. He wouldn’t put up with that sort of thing on his team, especially when a person was injured, because honestly, to Steve, villains were still people.

 

“I’m leaving you with the medical team.” Steve said as he set Doom down on the edge of an open ambulance. “These people will take care of you.”

 

He gave the medical the best ‘I’m counting on you’ Captain America look. It did wonders around S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and even now it worked beautifully. The medical team was used to all sort of bizarre things on the field and treating someone like Doom was no exception. They were more than likely equipped for it.

 

And if the number of Doom Bots attacking New York lessened, Steve never noticed.

 

~Hulk~

 

They were all sitting on top of a building with Clint watching as the mess their latest fight created was cleaned up. The Avengers would have been down there themselves but the amount of people around The Hulk was a little disconcerting so everyone decided to just sit where they could see everything.

 

Steve was sitting beside jolly green with his cowl pushed back and smiling as he patted The Hulk on his arm and told him how well he’d done. The Hulk didn’t really say anything as he sat and watched the buzz below them as he winded down.

 

"Here, Hulk, I made you something." Steve said as reached into his belt. He normally kept extra ammo or medical supplies just in case they were needed. But the night before he had been baking which was a way in which he dealt with the idleness lately.

 

He pulled the cookies he had made earlier from his belt; there were only four small ones wrapped up in a paper towel. They weren’t crushed because Steve’s belt was made of sterner stuff and the cookies were in perfect condition.

 

“Star Man make this?” Hulk asked, gingerly taking the small cookie that was shaped like him. He examined it for several moments and Steve swore he saw the Hulk smile for just a second.

 

“Yeah, buddy, I did. Just for you.” Steve smiled and watched as the Hulk carefully ate the cookies. It was proof to him that the Hulk was more than just rage and that he was capable of more than destruction.

 

“Thank you, Star Man.” Hulk said as he patted Steve on the back. It was a little too hard and Steve went over the ledge of the building.

 

Steve didn’t fall very far before Tony swooped down and caught him easily. Tony had too much practice during battles in catching him while he was falling.

 

“We really have to stop meeting like this.” Tony said, his faceplate up and a grin spreading across his lips. “I don’t think Big Green likes it.”

 

“Well, when you can’t fly, you can’t fly.” Steve quipped back as Tony set him down. Immediately Hulk was on his feet and standing in front of Steve, his eyes looking Steve up and down.

 

“Star Man okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Steve smiled to show he was alright and watched as the Hulk began to grow small until Bruce was in his place.

 

The transformations were becoming easier and now he was standing naked in front of them, pants down around his feet. Steve averted his eyes because he couldn’t freely look at Bruce. The pants were wearable at least but they were always ten times too big for Bruce. Steve immediately pulled his belt from his waist, it wasn’t needed now and he wanted to at least help Bruce.

 

“Here, Bruce.” Steve said as he handed the belt over to the man after he had pulled his pants up. Steve moved his eyes to Bruce again and smiled when he saw the man wasn’t that out of it.

 

“Thanks, Steve.” Bruce didn’t blush anymore, he was used to waking up naked in the weirdest places so he’d gotten over that a long time ago.

 

“It’s no problem, not really.” Steve said as he swung an arm over Bruce’s shoulders. He was doing to support Bruce just in case he wanted to save grace. He’d done this all the time back during the war that it was just second nature to Steve.

  
“I mean for what you did for Hulk. The cookies were great and he liked him. I don’t think I’ve ever felt him happy before.” The grin on Bruce’s face was wide as they walked down off the building, leaving their team mate standing on the roof with knowing smiles as they watched Bruce kiss Steve’s temple.


End file.
